La forma más secreta de decirlo
by Lis con S
Summary: Mediante una carta, Yuzuriha le revela su secreto mejor guardado a Shion.


**Volví luego de un largo tiempo. Me encantó escribir este fic.**

**Advertencia: Posible OoC y cursilería de la que no suelo escribir con Shion x Yuzuriha.**

**Lost Canvas es propiedad de Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

La forma más secreta de decirlo

...

..

.

La lealtad de Jamir al Santuario era tanto incondicional como legendaria, así que no le era sorpresa leer correspondencia de gente destacada de su patria dirigida a _Su Santidad Pope Shion xx Santuario de Athena, Ciudad de Atenas, Grecia._ Ahora bien, al fijarse en el remitente, él observa que el sello que impregna el papel es del Clan del cual Yuzuriha forma parte y que además ella misma es quien le escribe por el estilo de letra que identifica de inmediato al conocerla desde hace años.

La curiosidad se cola en su mente en compañía de consecuentes reprimendas que lo hacen sentir culpable por casi dejarla en el olvido de sus pensamientos diarios. No lo logra calmar la obvia razón de que ahora tiene un privilegio completo que abarca el 100% de su vida.

Con las intrigas y preguntas multiplicándose, desdobla la carta y queda bastante confundido ante el inesperado modo en el que se encuentra plasmado el mensaje. A diferencia del exterior, el interior de la carta está totalmente escrita en otra lengua que él conoce desde antes que su Maestro Hakurei le enseñara el idioma que los Santos de Athena deben utilizar, las letras siguen siendo de Yuzuriha pero del idioma de Jamir, el cual hace años dejó de usar al mudarse a Grecia pero que igualmente entiende a la perfección.

El saludo además hace referencia a su persona, pero no con apelativo suyo como representante terrenal de la Diosa de la Guerra o sus derivaciones, tampoco haciendo referencia a su papel como Caballero de Aries o mínimamente poniendo el acostumbrado título señor antes de su nombre, solo dice _Shion_, a secas. Obviando esa serie de detalles que le parecen suspicaces, se enfrasca en la lectura.

* * *

Shion:

Te estarás preguntando cuál es el repentino motivo para que te escriba esta carta de una manera tan extraña y poco habitual.

Primero voy a aclarar que no ha sucedido nada urgente o trascendental que deba comunicar a Su Santidad. Así que si delante tuyo hay miles de papeles con asuntos más urgentes, te recomiendo que pospongas la lectura de esta carta hasta que puedas tener tiempo para un asunto tan trivial, un asunto cuya significación no se ve afectada por el contexto en el que su destinatario decide informarse de él. Esta carta está creada con el objetivo pretencioso de que puedas leerla en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento cuantas veces quieras.

Como mi mensaje no tiene ninguna relación con el Santuario, me pareció mejor utilizar la lengua materna que ambos compartimos para que quede grabado en tu mente que no me estoy dirigiendo a El Patriarca o a El Santo de Aries, sino a ti, Shion. Pero para no pecar de irreverente ni provocar murmuraciones hacia El Santo Padre, el exterior de la carta mantiene una intachable apariencias con todas las formalidades necesarias agregadas, lo cual trae cierta semejanza con nosotros dos, ¿no crees?

La vida que nos tocó nos hizo conocernos e ir trazando un vínculo que a partir de cierto punto que me es ya remoto, comenzamos a arrastrar sentimientos peligrosos y contrarios a las metas que teníamos para el futuro en nuestra misión sirviendo a la Diosa Athena. Desconozco qué decisiones tomaste tú para tomar distancia de mí y evitar la tentación de querer ser algo que no nos corresponde ser.

Lo cierto es que aunque a veces lo parezca, tú sabes bien que yo no soy de piedra por más veces que he querido serlo para atravesar más fácilmente ciertas situaciones. A pesar de que mi corazón me abrumó con sus latidos incesantes, jamás pude demostrarte alguna clase de cariño de la forma convencional, pero tampoco me limité a huir de tu compañía cuando parecía oportuna y no levantaba sospechas. En medio de esa actitud conformista que mantuve, descubrí la forma más secreta de decirte "te quiero"..

Mi confesión es que tuve que hacer tripa corazón cuando noté de inmediato tu asombro y apenas visible disgusto cuando te dije por primera vez "Señor Shion", pues había tomado la resolución de vigilar cada uno de mis pasos para no darles ideas a los griegos especulativos que hay en el Santuario. Busqué protegerte, Shion, y no niego que parece impensable que yo pueda protegerte de algún peligro por la clara razón de que siempre fuiste más fuerte que yo en cualquier período, siendo actualmente el momento en donde nuestros niveles de cosmo poseen una diferencia abismal. Pero a mi manera lo hice por más ridículo que me pareciera tratarte de una manera tan fría y formal como si fuéramos dos desconocidos por unas estúpidas cuestiones que lamentablemente además de a mí, te perjudicaban a ti.

Cada insoportable "Señor Shion" que dije fue mi manera de disipar al mínimo cualquier posibilidad de alguna habladuría, de velar por tu bienestar, proteger tu reputación y aunque la asociación ciertamente parece enmarañada la verdad es que la usaba para decirte "te quiero". Ya no me parece necesario referirme a ti como señor y de igual manera mantener guardado este secreto.

Esta carta es una declaración que la única respuesta que espera es que continúes cumpliendo la responsabilidad que se te ha encomendado tan diligentemente como siempre te has desempeñado en cada aspecto sobresaliente de tu vida.

Con todo el cariño que te tengo.

Atentamente

Yuzuriha.

P.D: Te odie mucho cuando dejaste de llamarme "Yuzu", así que fue un poco satisfactorio tu desagrado cuando te dije señor.

* * *

**Les debía algo a mis adorables _lemurianos_. Es mi primera vez usando el género epistolar en un fic, pero no la última vez.**

**Como sea, debo muchas cosas, no terminé el epílogo de _"Dar y merecer cosas buenas"_, el gaiden de Shura y no sé qué más. Estuve bastante ahogada con tarea. Igualmente a paso de hormiga se va haciendo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
